


The Third Wheel

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was years in the making that led up to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Wheel

Biting her lip, Emily watched as the southerner helped her friend onto her knees, her back set against his chest as he palmed at her breasts.

Thinking back to the moment she had entered the house, she thought it was a bad idea. This was not something you do with your best friend, nor the woman you've been in love with for as many years as you've been in your beloved profession, and she was second guessing if this was something that was just fun to joke around about and not actually commit to.

But here she was, her head tilting down to glance at JJ's fingers as they undid the buttons of her blouse. It was supposed to feel as if she were entering unchartered territory, he insides tangling and her body shaking with anticipation and nerves, but that's not what it felt like at all.

With a glance to the only man in the room, Emily took in a breath.

It felt right.

JJ grinned in appreciation as the crisp blouse that she knew her friend would be wearing was pulled away, her hands drawing them down the ambassador's daughter's long arms. "You're gorgeous."

Emily raked her teeth over her bottom lip and sat higher on her knees. "Yeah?" she breathed. Finally taking a small leap of faith, the older woman leaned in and let her lips brush those of her best friend.

"Beautiful."

The brunette grinned before finally kissing those perfect lips, her hand coming up with her fingers gently touching JJ's soft cheek.

Will kissed along his wife's neck, scraping his teeth over her skin before biting on that special spot he knew she had. "You always have the greatest ideas, baby," he groaned, his eyes opening to see Emily with her head titled to the side, his wife licking her way up and down her neck before suckling on the lobe of her ear.

Emily felt a small smirk cross over her features when she noticed the only man in the room looking her way, and she leaned forward as far as she could with her friend between them. "Hi."

The whisper made the hair on his arms stand on end.

She let him lean over his wife's shoulder and press a small kiss to her lips, and she let her tongue tangle with his as JJ gripped her hips.

It was mindblowing.

Tickling her friend's sides to get her eyes back on her, JJ laughed. "Don't leave me hanging over here," she grinned.

"You missed me already?" Emily asked, her eyes widening in mock surprise. "I'm that good?"

JJ leaned in and took her friend's lips in hers, hearing her husband laugh from behind her. "So good."

Emily let out a breathy chuckle and slowly stood from the bed, her hands going to the button and fly of her pants. If they were going to do this, and this was going to be more than likely a one time thing, then she was going to do it right.

The blond sighed, leaning back into her husband and letting him play with the lace of her underwear as they both watched their friend start to undress, her hips swaying from side to side. "Isn't she hot?"

She grinned to herself at the whisper she heard, and her dark eyes looked up to meet with theirs as the jeans slid down her smooth legs. She wanted to do her best to put on a show, make herself feel sexy in front of those who were watching her, and as far as she knew she was on fire.

"Come here."

Will shook his head at his wife's command, getting up from his spot on the bed and giving the newest member to their bedroom a look that made her stop in her tracks. "Stay there," he husked, moving behind her ever so slowly and dragging his hands lightly up her sides. "You're so beautiful."

Emily's lips parted as the younger man's breath puffed against her skin, her head tilting to the side so he could brush his lips against her skin.

It was as if her body was following his every command.

JJ watched from her spot on the bed, her eyes moving from those dark eyes that were sealed shut to her hips, watching her husband finger the edges of her panties. "Can you feel him?"

Emily's head shakily nodded, the feeling of the southerner's prick hard against the back of her thigh.

"Take her panties off."

The brunette let her eyes flutter open as Will made love to the base of her neck with his tongue, and she grinned to the younger woman on the bed who was itching to jump off the bed and touch her. Slowly, she took the younger man's hand from the edge of her panties and slipped it beneath the material, and turned her head, smirking up to him when his fingers skimmed along her lower lips. "Yeah," she breathed, brushing her lips against his. "Take them off."

JJ stood from her spot and quickly made her way to the older woman, letting her husband draw gasps from the agent as he slid a finger inside of her before she took her face in her hands. "You want us to fuck you?"

Emily's jaw almost dropped at the younger man played with her nub between two fingers as another thrust into her, and she bit into her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Do you want us to fuck you?"

Emily gasped, JJ's hands forcing her forward before they went to dance around the lace of her breasts. "Yes," she breathed, grinning when her friend bit down hard into her lip. "And I want to fuck you."

JJ smiled. "You want to fuck me?"

"Both of you," she almost growled, gaining control of her hands and palming the other agent's breasts. "Hard."

Will bit down as hard as he could on the brunette's ear as the two women continued to kiss, taking pleasure in the groan as he felt his wife's fingers bump against his as they snuck underneath Emily's silky pair of panties.

He grinned. Maybe they'd make this a usual thing.


End file.
